I wanna hold your hand
by LeeMinKyo
Summary: CHAP2 UP AU  Blaine está en el hospital tras recibir una paliza a la salida de su baile de Sadie Hawkings, Kurt está en el mismo hospital debido al infarto de su padre. A veces, hay que tocar fondo para empezar de cero y encontrar la felicidad. KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

**I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, el show sería 95% Klaine.

**PAREJA: **Kurt/Blaine

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **PG13 por violencia, insultos y homofobia.

**GENERO:** Drama, Angustia y Romance.

**RESUMEN: **Blaine está en el hospital tras recibir una paliza a la salida de su baile de Sadie Hawkings, Kurt está en el mismo hospital debido al infarto de su padre. A veces, hay que tocar fondo para empezar de cero y encontrar la felicidad.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **Esta idea nació mientras veía la escena en la que Kurt canta _"I wanna hold your hand"_ en Glee. Mientras veía su cara, su tristeza y la manera en la que apenas podía contener las lágrimas solo podía pensar _"Wow, es hermoso cuando está triste"_ y de pronto sentí el deseo de que Blaine le viera así. Ese fue el nacimiento de esta historia, que será mi primer relato largo de Glee. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrutaré escribiéndolo.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** A todas las personas que comentaron mi primera historia corta "Música y Amor". Me llevé una muy grata sorpresa cuando vi que había recibido más de veinte comentarios en menos de veinticuatro horas en las dos webs donde lo había colgado. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Espero que también leáis esta historia y comentéis.

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

.

.

"_Sólo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de_

_comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor."_

**(George Eliot)**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Había muchas cosas que Blaine había aprendido a aceptar desde el mismo momento en que supo que era gay. Las burlas, la frialdad de su padre, la manera en que la sonrisa de su madre se había vuelto algo más tensa, los amigos que dejarían de serlo, la incomprensión de quienes le rodeaban y un largo etcétera. Pero cuando había pensado en el acoso que recibiría tras confesar su orientación sexual en el instituto, nunca pensó que fuera a llegar a estos extremos.

No era como si hubiera decidido tener sexo delante de toda la escuela y restregar su sexualidad en la cara de los idiotas con los que acudía a clase. Tan solo había ido al baile con su amigo Alex, quien era a su vez el único chico abiertamente gay a parte de él. Bien mirado ni siquiera era una cita, tan solo dos amigos que habían tomado la decisión de ir juntos al baile ya que nadie más querría ir con ellos.

Pero aun así, siendo su decisión de ir juntos más un acto de resignación que de valentía, el resultado había sido un total fracaso. Ambos habían recibido una paliza mientras esperaban a que el padre de Alex fuera a recogerlos. Y lo peor es que Blaine sabía que en cierta manera tendría que sentirse afortunado. Después de todo él no era quien se había llevado la peor parte.

Alex, orgulloso de su sexualidad y decidido a demostrarlo, no había dejado que esos matones se salieran con la suya después de insultarlos y empujarlos. No, él había intentado contestar y enseñarles que por más insultos que le dirigieran las palabras no le herían lo más mínimo. Y por supuesto, aquellos chicos no dudaron en demostrarle que tenían métodos mejores para hacerle daño.

Patadas, puñetazos, y hasta un bate de metal que Blaine aún se preguntaba de donde había salido, habían hecho el trabajo.

En menos de cinco minutos Alex yacía en el suelo de aquel aparcamiento cubierto en sangre y sin apenas poder respirar. Blaine se había llevado su parte también tras intentar hacer que pararan, pero un par de costillas magulladas, una nariz rota, un labio partido y algunos moratones no eran nada en comparación con el desastre en el que habían convertido a Alex. La sola idea de que estaba siendo operado ahora mismo sin si quiera esperar al consentimiento de sus padres hacía que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Blaine.

Mientras los fluorescentes de aquella sala de espera le cegaban por completo, su mente no podía más que preguntarse dónde estaban sus padres y por qué aún no habían llegado. Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que todo sucediera y la policía les había llamado casi inmediatamente, así que a estas alturas ya deberían estar ahí, pero no era así.

Hundiéndose más en la silla – gesto del que se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando una oleada de dolor le asaltó el costado – se preguntaba si a sus padres les importaba lo que le había pasado. En ocasiones sentía como si sus padres estuvieran intentando aceptar su sexualidad, pero la mayoría del tiempo no podía evitar tener la certeza de que todo era un engaño. Ellos no querían sentirse culpables por rechazar a su propio hijo, pero tampoco querían aceptar que esto no fuera más que una fase, un acto de rebeldía estúpido que desaparecería cuando conociera a la chica adecuada.

Solo eran especulaciones, inseguridades de un adolescente que vivía en una casa donde los sentimientos nunca se expresaban con libertad y la única opción que quedaba era formular hipótesis de lo que sus padres pensaban.

Pero ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso, ya tenía suficiente con lo ocurrido aquella noche como para preocuparse por nada más. Lo único que quería era volver a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar sin testigos que le hicieran sentir aún más patético de lo que ya se sentía.

Con un suspiro triste, Blaine intentó calmar el tumulto de emociones de su interior. Se había prometido a sí mismo no llorar hasta que estuviera en su cuarto a solas, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Nada de llorar, se dijo a sí mismo. No era el momento de hacerlo.

La vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón le sacó de sus pensamientos, y Blaine agradeció la distracción. Si quería mantenerse fuerte tenía que pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa que no fuera la sensación de vergüenza que le comía por dentro.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo es que su móvil seguía entero y en su posesión después de todo lo ocurrido, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo poco importante que era pensar en semejante tontería. El nombre de su madre parpadeaba junto al anuncio de que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

'_Cielo, estamos en un horrible atasco. Te prometo que estaremos allí en media hora a lo sumo. Te quiero.'_

Blaine suspiró de nuevo y sintió ganas de reír con amargura. Que moderno de parte de su madre mandarle un mensaje en vez de llamarle. ¿No debería estar preocupada? ¿No debería querer escuchar su voz para ver cómo se encontraba e intentar darle apoyo? Al parecer no, o al menos eso debía ser lo que su madre pensaba.

Si tenía que esperar media hora más se iba a volver loco. La sala de espera le estaba asfixiando, y las miradas de pena de las enfermeras que pasaban por allí no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso todo el hospital había oído ya la historia de los dos chicos gay a los que habían pegado una paliza por ir juntos al baile?

En ocasiones como esas odiaba vivir en una ciudad tan pequeña.

Despacio, intentando no dañar más su costado, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar sin tener ni idea a donde iba. Solo quería alejarse de la zona de urgencias y esperar en algún rincón del hospital donde la gente aún no supiera la triste historia del muchacho gay que había sido golpeado por ser suficientemente estúpido para creer que podría ir al maldito baile con otro chico gay y volver a casa de una pieza.

Mientras caminaba su mente vagaba de pensamiento en pensamiento, recordando lo ocurrido una y otra vez, lo cual solo servía para enfadarse consigo mismo e intentar mantener esas imágenes lo más lejos posible. Si tan solo no fuera tan difícil. Si tan solo sus padres pudieran venir a recogerle de una vez.

Tras más de diez minutos andando por el edificio, Blaine llegó a una zona en la que apenas parecía haber gente. Una enfermera repasaba historiales en la centralita de aquella planta, un par de personas esperaban en el pasillo fuera de una de las habitaciones, pero eso era todo.

Sin embargo, de pronto, algo llamó su atención.

Era apenas un susurro entre el murmullo del aire acondicionado y el sonido de las maquinas funcionando en las habitaciones, pero por alguna razón Blaine se sintió atraído por la curiosidad. Paso tras paso se digirió hacia aquel murmullo que sonaba más claro cuanto más se acercaba al origen del sonido.

Sí, era alguien cantando. Una voz suave y aguda que de algún modo sonaba más grave bajo el manto de la tristeza. Una tristeza que estrujaba el corazón de Blaine y a la vez le maravillaba por su intensidad.

Nunca había escuchado una voz como aquella, y por un momento tuvo que mirar alrededor para comprobar si el resto de gente en aquel lugar estaba escuchándola al igual que él o solo era una alucinación fruto del cansancio y la desesperanza. Una sonrisa triste de la enfermera, que estaba mirando hacia la puerta enfrente de la cual estaba parado Blaine, le dio la respuesta. No, no eran imaginaciones suyas.

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Había algo en esa voz, en la manera en la que la canción estaba siendo cantada, en la manera en que esa voz se quebraba fruto de las lágrimas pero la persona que estaba cantando no permitía que eso ocurriera. Algo especial rodeaba esa canción y Blaine quería saber que era.

Nunca nada había sido tan triste y tan hermoso a la misma vez. Al menos nada que Blaine hubiera conocido antes. Al escuchar a esa persona cantar Blaine sentía el deseo de prometer que todo estaría bien, que fuera lo que fuera lo que le hacía sonar tan triste iba a desaparecer tarde o temprano. Pero a la vez, por más cruel que eso fuera, Blaine deseaba que esa tristeza siguiera ahí para siempre y así poder escuchar esa canción tan rota como hermosa.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

No pudo evitarlo. Por más que intentara respetar la privacidad de las personas en aquella habitación, Blaine se puso frente a la enorme ventana de cristal que había en aquella zona de cuidados intensivos, y se aprovechó de las rendijas que había entre las cortinas para mirar. Siempre había pensado que esas cortinas hechas de tiras de telas eran estúpidas y no daban privacidad alguna, pero por primera vez se sintió agradecido por aquel hecho.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no tenía derecho alguno de observar algo tan íntimo como aquel momento entre dos personas que no conocía de nada, pero no podía detenerse. Casi como si estuviera hipnotizado por aquella voz que seguía cantando sin interrupción, dejó que su culpa se escondiera en algún rincón de su mente y simplemente observó.

Observó a un muchacho de piel clara y ojos inundados de lágrimas cantar mientras su mano agarraba la de un hombre mayor. Observó la emoción danzando entre esas dos personas como si fueran olas en medio de la tormenta. Observó cuan frágil parecía el hombre que reposaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados, ignorante de la muestra de amor de la que estaba siendo objeto. Y observó, sobre todas las cosas, que no solo la voz que cantaba era hermosa, sino que la propia persona que la cantaba era hermoso con una intensidad que dolía.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and_

Y así la canción terminó y por fin aquel muchacho dejó las lágrimas caer libremente sin importarle nada más. Con una rápida zancada acortó la corta distancia que le separaba de la cama y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de ese hombre con tal desesperación que de pronto Blaine comprendió que el significado tras esa canción.

El miedo a soltar su mano y que se marchara, el miedo a quedar atrás, el miedo a perder a esa persona que, si las deducciones de Blaine eran correctas, parecía ser su padre.

De pronto se sintió culpable por haberse entrometido en algo tan importante, por haber sido testigo de una muestra de amor semejante, y no pudo más que darse la vuelta y alejarse de la habitación.

"Tiene una voz preciosa, ¿verdad?" Dijo la enfermera caminando hacia él con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Blaine asintió, sin saber muy bien que decir. "Desde que su padre fue ingresado le he oído cantarle un par de veces y la verdad que te roba el aliento. Es tan triste y a la vez tan bonito. Espero que su padre se recupere, aunque…" Y la sonrisa desapareció por completo, dejando sombras de pena en su rostro. "… no hay muchas esperanzas."

Blaine no comprendía porque esa mujer le estaba contando esto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella debería dar esa información libremente, pero se sintió agradecido de saber un poco más acerca de aquel misterio.

"¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálido."

"Sí… Sí, estoy bien."

"Una noche dura, ¿eh?" Sorprendentemente, cuando Blaine alzó la mirada para observar a la enfermera, no vio aquella molesta compasión que le había hecho salir de la sala de espera de urgencias. Al contrario, comprensión y simpatía se mezclaban en los verdes irises de aquella mujer que no podía tener más de treinta y cinco años.

"Bastante, sí."

"Yo creo que todo pasa por una razón. Incluso las cosas malas. E, incluso si no es así, nada dura eternamente. Las cosas malas pasan y tarde o temprano quedan en el pasado."

Con esas palabras y otra sonrisa triste, la enfermera volvió a su lugar tras la mesa de la centralita. Blaine, sin embargo, permaneció donde estaba mirando a la puerta de la habitación y preguntándose porque no podía dejar de pensar en esa canción.

Fue el sonido de esa puerta abriéndose lo que le hizo volver a la realidad. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par se encontró frente a frente con el dueño de esa voz que no dejaba de sonar dentro de su cabeza.

Y si antes pensaba que era hermoso, ahora que le veía de cerca no tenía palabras para describirlo. Su piel pálida resplandecía bajo los fluorescentes del hospital, su cuerpo – esbelto y ligeramente musculado – destacaba levemente bajo las caras ropas de diseñador, su pelo castaño parecía más suave de lo que debería ser normal, y sus ojos… Dios santo, sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul, verde y gris que hacía que Blaine quisiera mirarlos hasta que encontrara una palabra con la que definir ese color.

Sin embargo, incluso con toda esa belleza distrayéndole por un momento, pronto se dio cuenta de los estragos de la preocupación, el cansancio y el miedo. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y oscurecidos por una pena que era imposible ocultar por más que aquel chico intentara luchar contra sus lágrimas. Su labio inferior estaba inflamado de tanto mordérselo, y oscuras ojeras marcaban la piel bajo sus ojos.

Por un momento, aquel chico se paró en seco, mirando a Blaine con gesto confuso y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Blaine no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón le pedía acercarse y decir algo, pero su cerebro le proveía con mil y una razones para no hacer algo tan irracional.

Antes de que pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de acercarse a él no sería tan terrible, aquel muchacho continuó su camino y desapareció. Fue al girarse para seguirle con la mirada cuando se vio reflejado en una de las ventanas de otra habitación.

Su labio estaba partido e inflamado más de lo que lo había estado antes, su nariz tenía una feo color purpura que comenzaba a extenderse a ambos lados hacia sus ojos y varios moratones cubrían su rostro.

Casi se sintió sorprendido al ver su reflejo pues ya no se acordaba de la razón por la que estaba en ese hospital. Tan ocupada había estado su mente en aquella canción y la persona que la cantaba, que había olvidado el resto del mundo. Con ese pensamiento aún rondándole, por primera vez en aquella horrible noche, Blaine sonrió.

Quizás la enfermera tenía razón, quizás todo ocurre por algún motivo.

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Primer intento de historia larga de Glee, yay! Estoy bastante entusiasmada con esta idea y espero que la gente me lea y disfrute. Sé que de momento parece ir encaminada a ser muy dramática, pero no os fieis de las primeras impresiones. Sí, tendrá drama y angustia, pero también grandes cantidades de amor y azúcar. xD No puedo vivir sin mi dosis de amoroso Klaine.

**COMENTARIOS, PROMPTS (adoro los prompts), CRITICAS, ETC… todo es bienvenido y apreciado.** ¿Por favor? Los comentarios alimentan mi alma y me hacen querer escribir más deprisa. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, el show sería 95% Klaine.

**PAREJA: **Kurt/Blaine

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **PG13 por violencia, insultos y homofobia.

**GENERO:** Drama, Angustia y Romance.

**RESUMEN: **Blaine está en el hospital tras recibir una paliza a la salida de su baile de Sadie Hawkings, Kurt está en el mismo hospital debido al infarto de su padre. A veces, hay que tocar fondo para empezar de cero y encontrar la felicidad.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **Gracias a todas las que habéis comentado el primer capítulo tanto en LJ como en fanfiction . net , sé que el primer capítulo era muy general y no daba muchas pistas sobre de que iba la historia, pero siempre me cuesta un poco introducir la historia. Siempre me ha sorprendido que habiendo tantas historias AU (al menos en inglés) nunca haya encontrado ninguna en la que Kurt conociera a Blaine cuando él no se había transferido aún a Dalton, cuando estaba siendo acosado por ser gay. Ah, y para que lo sepáis esta historia tendrá smut en el futuro, yay!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** A _**julieloveskurt, Nodame Perveryaoista, Mary, Miyavi, Anixita, conniekirkland, MissLibertine y klainechris**_ por vuestros comentarios que me han hecho tremendamente feliz. Espero seguir leyendo vuestras opiniones y que sigáis leyendo esta historia hasta el final.

.

.

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

.

_"Me encuentro solitario cuando busco una mano y sólo encuentro puños."_

**(****Ralph Bunche****)**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

La casa se le caía encima. Por más que hubiera pensado que estar encerrado en su cuarto le haría sentir mejor, después de un par de días allí sentía como si le faltara el aire. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos todo lo ocurrido en la noche del baile volvía a su mente. Era como si cada sentido se despertara con los recuerdos y casi podía oler a esos tipos, ver las luces del aparcamiento, escuchar sus insultos, notar al sabor de la sangre en su boca y sentir el dolor de cada patada.

La peor parte es que la idea de salir de su casa tampoco era una opción. Sus padres solo querían que se quedara en casa hasta que el revuelo y los cotilleos pararan un poco, y aunque ellos le dieran permiso para salir Blaine tenía miedo de lo que se encontraría fuera. Sí, era un cobarde por tener miedo, por dejar que quienes le habían hecho esto ganaran, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Después de tantos insultos, empujones, zancadillas y demás vejaciones a las que había sido sometido por su condición sexual, recibir una paliza significaba que la gente ya no pensaba detenerse en la línea entre el abuso y la violencia.

Si ya había pasado una vez, ¿por qué no iba a pasar de nuevo?

Ese miedo le hacía sentir patético, débil y culpable. Culpable porque estaba tan sumido en su propia miseria que ni siquiera había ido a ver como estaba Alex. Por su madre sabía que había salido bien de la operación y que los doctores habían dicho que estaba fuera de peligro, que iba a estar bien, pero eso no era suficiente. Blaine había sido quien pidió a Alex que fueran juntos al baile, y eso significaba que si no hubiera sido por él nadie hubiera salido herido.

Todo era culpa suya, pero en ese momento no podía luchar contra sus propias emociones. Era como si todas sus energías, todas sus ganas de luchar por lo que era justo, hubieran desaparecido de repente. Se sentía despreciado por el mundo, asqueado por la gente que le odiaba solo porque para ellos su tipo de amor no era suficientemente bueno, avergonzado por su propia debilidad y culpable por el estado de Alex.

Alex había sido un gran amigo para él. Cuando había dado el paso de admitir su sexualidad a sus amigos, Alex había sido el único que permaneció a su lado cuando los insultos y las burlas comenzaron. Claro, Alex había pasado por lo mismo tiempo atrás cuando él mismo había dado ese paso, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Aun sabiendo que se vería sometido a más acoso por el hecho de ser amigo de otro chico gay, Alex nunca había dudado.

Muchas veces – más de las que Blaine pudiera recordar – Alex había sido la única persona con la que podía hablar, la única persona que entendía completamente lo que Blaine pensaba y sentía. Si no hubiera sido por él Blaine no hubiera podido seguir adelante. Sí, sin duda alguna Alex había sido un bueno amigo.

Por eso, Blaine no podía esconderse para siempre. Al menos no cuando Alex estaría igualmente asustado y solo en la habitación del hospital.

Incluso si el miedo seguía haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocadamente en su pecho, incluso si un sudor frío resbalaba por el surco de su espalda, incluso si sus manos temblaban al coger las llaves de su coche, Blaine sabía que eso era lo correcto. Tenía que superar su miedo e ir a ver a Alex. Se lo debía.

Sus padres intentaron convencerle de no hacerlo. Su padre parecía tentado de castigarle para que no pudiera salir por la puerta, pero en el fondo todos sabían que Blaine necesitaba hacer esto. Era como aquel dicho acerca de cómo la única manera de superar el miedo a caerse de nuevo de un caballo era volver a subirse a uno.

Sí, si seguía escondiéndose bajo el edredón de su cama nunca lo superaría. Tenía que luchar, tenía que olvidar ese miedo enfermizo comiéndole por dentro, olvidar esa voz interna que le rogaba que volviera sobre sus pasos y entrara en casa. No importaba cuan débil se sintiera en ese momento porque dentro de unos días, o semanas, o meses recordaría este momento y se sentiría orgulloso de sí mismo.

El hospital estaba a menos de una hora en coche, y aquel tiempo se le hizo interminable. Parecía como si el tiempo pasara increíblemente despacio y cada vez que pasaba por una desviación su mente intentara convencerle de que aún podía echarse atrás.

Sin embargo, por más que su mente y su corazón lucharan todo el rato, al final Blaine llegó al hospital y aparcó el coche. Sus manos temblaban ahora por otra razón muy diferente. Tenía miedo, sí, pero no de los matones que les habían hecho esto, sino de la reacción de Alex al verle.

¿Le culparía?

¿Le odiaría?

¿Le pediría que no volviera nunca a verle?

Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar si algo de eso pasaba. Era demasiado difícil estar solo cuando esa soledad tenía la presencia de al menos una persona que le entendía, pero, ¿cómo sería su vida si ni siquiera tenía a esa persona nunca más?

Blaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás reposando en el asiento de su coche y cerró los ojos intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Pasara lo que pasara, torturarse por ello antes de que pasara no iba a ayudar en lo más mínimo. Lo mejor era enfrentar la realidad lo antes posible y al menos tener la certeza de que hizo lo correcto al venir a ver a Alex.

Con paso lento y la mirada fijada en el suelo, Blaine entró al hospital y preguntó a una enfermera donde estaba la habitación de Alex Smith. No tomó más que un par de minutos encontrarla, pero necesitó otros cinco minutos para reunir el valor suficiente para entrar. Blaine tomó una bocanada de aire, se enderezó y abrió la puerta con suavidad.

La imagen que le recibió fue igualmente descorazonadora y alentadora. Alex estaba tumbado en la cama con las mantas a la altura de las caderas, dejando ver las numerosas vendas que cubrían su torso, sus brazos y parte de su cabeza. Los moratones eran más numerosos que las partes aún intactas de su piel, lo cual solo provocaba que su aspecto fuera aún más frágil. Pero en contraste con todo eso Alex hablaba animadamente con su hermana mayor y una sonrisa calmada no abandonaba su rostro. Era como si ese chico nunca perdiera su buen humor y positivismo, y Blaine le envidiaba por ello.

"¡Blaine! Cuanto me alegro que hayas venido." Dijo Alex sacándole de sus pensamientos. "Anna, ¿puedes dejarnos un rato solos?"

"Por supuesto. Voy a tomar un café. Necesito algo de cafeína o me quedaré dormida."

La muchacha sonrió a Blaine antes de irse y el gesto dulce de su cara hizo que Blaine se sintiera un poco mejor consigo mismo. Al parecer la familia de Alex no le culpaba por lo ocurrido, y eso era algo que ciertamente no esperaba. Incluso sus propios padres parecían molestos con Alex, como si algo de esto fuera su culpa.

"Hey, ¿cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Blaine acercándose más a la cama, pero sin atreverse a sentarse en la silla en la que Anna estaba.

"Como si me hubieran dado una paliza." Bromeó el muchacho. "Pero bien dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?"

"Bien, bien. Lo mío no ha sido nada en comparación."

"Hey, esto no es un concurso. No tienes porque hacerte el fuerte solo porque yo me llevé la peor parte. Nunca sé cuándo callarme la boca, si no les hubiera contestado nada de esto habría pasado. Ellos solo querían provocarnos un poco y echarse unas risas. Si yo no les hubiera enfrentado la cosa no hubiera llegado a más."

"Eso no lo sabes. Además, todo esto es mi culpa. Debí haber sabido que la idea de dos chicos gay yendo juntos al baile no era precisamente muy buena. Lo siento."

"¿Blaine?" Alex alargó su mano en un intento de que Blaine se acercara más y la tomara, pero Blaine ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara. "Vamos, Blaine…" Insistió y Blaine no pudo más que obedecer. "Mira, esto no es nuestra culpa al fin y al cabo. Ni tuya, ni mía. Es culpa de esos idiotas que nos dieron una paliza. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarnos solo porque nos gusten los chicos, pero aún menos tienen derecho a pegarnos por ello. Nosotros no hicimos nada malo."

Blaine quería creerle. Dios santo, quería creer cada palabra que había dicho pero era difícil ignorar esa voz que seguía susurrando que nada hubiera pasado si Blaine no hubiera sugerido que ambos fueran juntos al baile. Después de todo, Ohio no era precisamente conocido por su aceptación. Dos chicos gay yendo juntos a un baile escolar era prácticamente una provocación para la gente de Ohio.

"Lo siento, Alex. De verdad, lo siento tanto." Su voz sonaba rota, e incluso si intentaba controlar las lágrimas era evidente que estaba fallando.

"Vamos, no seas así. Se supone que eres tú el que me tiene que consolar a mí." Bromeó Alex, pero su voz también sonaba rota. "Yo no me arrepiento de haber ido al baile contigo. Me lo pasé bien, fue divertido. Todo lo que pasó después no es nuestra culpa."

"Es cierto, es cierto." Aun tratando de darle la razón a su amigo, era evidente que Blaine intentaba convencerse más a sí mismo que a Alex. "Nada de esto es nuestra culpa."

"Por supuesto que no. Ninguno de nosotros escogió ser gay. Nunca decidimos que los chicos nos iban a gustar más que las chicas. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada para merecer ser tratados así."

"Lo sé." Suspiró y se dejó caer por fin en la silla vacía al lado de la cama de Alex. "Lo siento, estoy siendo estúpido. Aquí estás tú ingresado en un hospital después de haber sido operado y yo actúo así. Lo siento."

"No hay nada que sentir." Se rió Alex, recuperando la compostura. "No es como si me estuviera muriendo. Aún soy tu amigo, y estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Yo estoy más acostumbrado a esto de lo que lo estás tú, Blaine. Yo admití ante todo el mundo que era gay a los doce años, tú lo hiciste hace menos de un año. Llevo lidiando con el estúpido odio de la gente mucho más tiempo que tú. Tarde o temprano aprendes a tener una memoria selectiva, a aceptar que estas cosas van a pasar, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú eres quien eres, quieran ellos o no."

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? ¿Cómo puedes actuar así después de lo que te han hecho?"

Blaine no podía entenderlo. Por más que siempre hubiera admirado a Alex por su fortaleza ante el acoso al que ambos eran sometidos, terminar en el hospital por una paliza era algo muy diferente. Blaine ni siquiera había tenido que ser ingresado y aun así sentía como si el mundo se hubiera convertido en un lugar peor donde todo le daba miedo.

"No es cuestión de ser fuerte o no. ¿Acaso crees que yo no estoy enfadado? ¿Crees que no tengo miedo? Claro que lo tengo, pero es cuestión de no dejar que ganen. Si me escondo y lloro por lo que me han hecho ellos habrán ganado, y entonces habrá gente que piense que el remedio contra la homosexualidad es pegarnos hasta que dejemos de estar orgullosos de quienes somos. No, no puedo permitir eso. No voy a dejar que piensen que pueden pegarme lo suficiente para cambiarme. Algún día terminaremos el instituto y nos iremos a estudiar a alguna universidad, y todo esto será un mal recuerdo del que algún día nos olvidaremos."

"No creo que jamás me pueda olvidar de esto." Blaine afirmó y Alex le dio un apretón a su mano.

"Lo harás. Algún día tendrás tantos recuerdos buenos que no tendrás lugar para los malos. Al menos yo quiero creer eso."

Blaine no lo creía, pero tampoco quiso destrozar el positivismo de Alex. Si él quería creer eso, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. Quizás su positivismo le llevaría a buenos lugares en el futuro, aunque Blaine más bien creía que ser tan optimista solo conseguiría que Alex saliera herido… de nuevo.

Poco a poco la conversación se alejó de temas tan serios y ambos chicos pudieron conversar de temas más agradables. Sorprendentemente Blaine pudo comprobar que ciertamente Alex no se dejaba vencer por nada y su buen humor no era solo una máscara. Como siempre, el buen humor de Alex era contagioso y Blaine no pudo más que sentir su propio humor mejorar después de un rato.

No fue hasta que Anna volvió a entrar a la habitación que Blaine se dio cuenta que había estado allí por más de una hora, charlando y olvidándose del mundo exterior.

Cuando salió de la habitación, tras despedirse de Alex y Anna, Blaine se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía una sonrisa en la cara. No es que todo hubiera cambiado en esa hora, pero al menos el mundo no parecía un lugar tan horrible. Si Alex podía mantenerse positivo, Blaine podía intentarlo.

En su camino hacia la salida Blaine vio algo a lo lejos que llamó su atención e hizo que su corazón dejara de latir por un segundo. Una cara que jamás olvidaría pasó a unos metros de él, por el pasillo que conducía a la cafetería.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo los pasos de ese chico. La curiosidad le podía, y él no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué siempre que veía a ese chico era incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. Era como si su mente tomara el control de la situación y no le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Sus pies se movían y su cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia de aquel chico a quien realmente no conocía por más que en su interior sintiera como si lo hiciera. Así fue como Blaine acabó sentado en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital, a tan solo unos pocos metros de aquel misterio que parecía ejercer un poder extraño sobre él.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció poco a poco. Las conversaciones del resto de la gente, el sonido de los vasos y los platos, el olor a café amargo y comida recalentada, todo se había disuelto hasta convertirse en nada y la mente de Blaine solo podía concentrarse en cada detalle de su pequeño gran misterio.

Era evidente que estaba cansado – extenuado sería un adjetivo más preciso – pero eso no le hacía menos hermoso. Al contrario, de algún modo ese cansancio y la tristeza de sus ojos le hacía más irreal, como uno de esos cuadros oscuros del renacimiento que mezcla el dolor y la belleza a partes iguales.

Poco a poco los ojos de Blaine acariciaron cada milímetro de su piel, nunca deteniéndose en un solo detalle sino danzando de un lado a otro sin ser capaz de detenerse por más de un segundo en cada punto. Tan concentrado estaba en su pequeño estudio que no se dio cuenta en que momento el muchacho se levantó y se acercó a su mesa.

De pronto, todas las alarmas en su interior comenzaron a sonar y Blaine casi podía escuchar los reproches de ese muchacho al que había estado observando como un penoso acosador.

"Perdona, ¿puedo sentarme?"

"S-Sí." Contestó sorprendido y algo asustado Blaine, pero al mirarle otra vez se dio cuenta del leve rubor en las mejillas del chico y la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Me llamo Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Siéntete libre de decirme que me largue por donde he venido, pero he oído lo que te pasó. Quiero decir, oí-oí lo que pasó y una enfermera me dijo que tú eras… Bueno, ya sabes." Kurt suspiró y su gesto cambió de preocupado a enfadado. "Solo quería decirte que fuiste muy valiente por ir con tu novio al baile, y que esos…" bufó. "… esos malnacidos no tenían derecho a hacer lo que hicieron. Siento mucho que eso le haya pasado a alguien solo por ser gay."

Blaine no sabía que decir. Por una parte estaba molesto por el hecho de que todo el mundo pareciera saber quién era y lo que le había pasado, y por otra se sentía avergonzado por el hecho de que lo primero que ese chico, Kurt, supiera de él fuera que le habían dado una paliza por ser gay.

"Lo siento, sé-sé que no soy nadie para acercarme y decirte eso. Lo siento. Siento haberte molestado."

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sonrojo y la vergüenza evidente en su rostro. Kurt hizo un intento de levantarse y marcharse, pero Blaine no quería dejarle ir tan pronto. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad de hablar con él y descubrir algo de ese misterio que le había distraído en la peor noche de su vida. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, Blaine alargó la mano y agarró suavemente la muñeca de Kurt, pidiéndole sin palabras que no se marchara.

Kurt le miró por un momento y se volvió a sentar.

"Lo siento. Puedo imaginar lo molesto y desconcertante que puede ser que alguien que no conoces se meta en tus asuntos." Se disculpó de nuevo Kurt.

"No. No te preocupes."

"Ha sido de muy mal gusto de mi parte."

"Hey, está bien. Es agradable saber que no todo el mundo es tan cerrado de mente en Ohio como para pensar que nos lo habíamos buscado por ir juntos al baile." Suspiró Blaine, y sin saber por qué añadió algo más. "Y, por cierto, Alex no es mi novio. Solo somos amigos. Yo no tengo novio."

"Ah… Oh." Fue todo lo que Kurt pudo decir. Su mano fue a su frente y casi como si fuera un acto involuntario comenzó a frotarse los parpados en un intento de alejar el cansancio. "Aun así pienso que fue muy valiente por parte de ambos. Yo jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así en mi instituto. Ni siquiera creo que pudiera entrar por la puerta del baile antes de que me hicieran algo."

Blaine no se sorprendió, después de todo sería estúpido negar que era evidente que Kurt era gay. Las ropas de diseñador, la manera en que su pelo había estado cuidadamente peinado antes de que interminables horas de hospital lo revolvieran un poco, incluso la elegancia cuando hablaba. Todo hacía evidente su sexualidad, y Blaine se preguntaba cómo podía haber sobrevivido en Ohio estando tan evidentemente orgulloso de ello. Por un momento, eso le hizo acordarse de Alex y Blaine rogó a cualquier Dios que existiera que nadie intentara romper a Kurt en pedazos tal y como lo habían intentado hacer con su amigo.

"Pareces cansado." Dijo Blaine y al segundo siguiente quiso darse cabezazos contra la mesa por haberlo hecho sonar como si tuviera una pinta tan horrible que fuera inevitable notarlo.

"Han sido unos días duros para mí también." Contestó mientras pasaba la punta de su dedo índice por el borde de su taza de café.

"Te escuché cantar el otro día." Y de nuevo Blaine quiso abrirse la cabeza contra la mesa porque cada vez que abría la boca ponía las cosas peor.

Cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada para ver la reacción de Kurt a sus palabras su corazón se detuvo, pero esta vez no fue de manera placentera. Al ver los ojos llorosos de Kurt sintió como si le estuvieran dando otra paliza. Nunca había pretendido provocar esa reacción, y ver la manera en que su labio inferior temblaba levemente solo le hacía sentirse peor.

"Hey, lo siento. Sé que era algo privado, yo no quería…"

"No, no es eso." Kurt se rió pero sonó triste entre las lágrimas que atascaban su garganta. "Es solo…" Suspiró. "… Es solo que ya no sé qué más hacer y esa canción fue mi último intento de aferrarme a alguien que cada vez parece estar más lejos."

Sin poder detenerse Blaine alargó una mano sobre la mesa y la puso sobre la de Kurt en un gesto de consuelo. Kurt se tensó por un momento, mirando la unión de ambas manos como si fuera algo que jamás hubiera visto antes. Blaine pensó en retirar la mano, pero cuando sintió a Kurt relajarse bajo su toque supo que había hecho lo correcto.

"Si ayuda algo, tienes una voz impresionante."

"Gracias."

"Estoy seguro que tu padre se pondrá bien."

"¿Cómo-cómo sabes que…?"

"Una enfermera me dijo que estabas cantándole a tu padre. Al parecer las enfermeras de este hospital no son muy discretas." Bromeó Blaine intentando que Kurt se animara.

"Cierto." Kurt se detuvo un momento y respiró profundamente en un débil intento de calmarse. "Espero que tengas razón. Los médicos no dan muchas esperanzas. Mi padre es lo único que tengo, no sé qué haría sin él."

"Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás."

"Lo siento." Se rió de pronto Kurt. "Me acerqué a decirte que te admiraba por haber ido al baile con otro chico y al final has terminado consolando a un extraño. Estoy tan cansado que ya no sé ni lo que hago."

"No digas tonterías. Tú te acercaste para dar ánimos a un desconocido, yo tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo por ti. He de admitir que tenía curiosidad por ese chico que cantaba tan bien. Tu canción me impresionó más de lo que puedo explicar con palabras. Fue totalmente… Me robó el aliento. Además, ahora al menos ahora sé tu nombre."

Blaine sonrió, feliz por haber tenido esa oportunidad y se sintió extrañamente ligero ante la posibilidad de ser capaz de consolar a Kurt. Sus propios problemas eran algo lejano en ese momento, y la felicidad de poder borrar algo de esa tristeza que tanto le había maravillado hace un par de días parecía irreal.

De pronto, se sintió culpable por haber deseado que esa tristeza nunca desapareciera porque viendo a Kurt tan de cerca no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería ver una sonrisa sincera en su cara. No el tipo de sonrisa cansada y débil que a veces se colaba entre sus palabras. No el tipo de sonrisa falsa que parecía más un intento de consolarse a sí mismo que un gesto de feliz.

Blaine solo quería alejar cualquier rastro de tristeza y poder observar el aspecto de un Kurt totalmente feliz y sin preocupaciones.

"Mira, sé que esto va a sonar totalmente raro y seguramente salgas corriendo, pero si alguna vez necesitas alguien con el que hablar o cualquier cosa me gustaría darte mi número de móvil." Blaine habló deprisa y atropelladamente para no perder el valor a media frase.

"Eso… Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no quiero ser una molestia. Tú tienes bastante con lo que debes estar pasando ahora mismo. Estoy seguro que las cosas no son fáciles para ti tampoco."

"No voy a mentir, no lo son, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda estar ahí si necesitas a alguien. Me gustaría que dijeras que sí."

"Hagamos un trato." Sugirió Kurt mirando a Blaine a los ojos. "Aceptaré si tu prometes que tú también me llamarás si necesitas algo."

"Trato hecho."

Blaine no pensaba molestar a Kurt con sus problemas, pero quería que el chico aceptara su ayuda. Bueno, si era sincero consigo mismo, quería tener algún modo de permanecer en contacto con Kurt, de poder hablar con él cuando quisiera y tener la oportunidad de conocer más y más de él.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

x.x.x.x.x.x

.

Sé que este capítulo tampoco ha sido tremendamente apasionante, pero no me gusta correr y saltarme partes de la trama solo para hacerlo más emocionante. En este capítulo hay cosas importantes para el futuro de la historia, aunque ahora mismo no lo parezca. Era necesario explicar las partes aburridas. xD De todos modos, a partir de ahora comienza lo bueno. BUAHAHAHA. Prepararos para un capítulo tres tremendamente dulce.

Quiero recordar, por si alguien no lo leyó en el anterior, que acepto prompts de cualquier tipo (romance, angst, drama, humor…) Bombardearme con ideas, soy toda vuestra!

**COMENTARIOS, IDEAS, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS,… TODO ES BIENRECIBIDO! POR FAVOR COMENTAR Y HACERME SABER SI OS GUSTÓ! :)**


End file.
